


Cuddle Me!

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Let's Play Pretend [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddle fluff, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Child, Sleepy fluff, UF!Sans is a pushover, Underfell, reader is a little shit, reader is about nine, what if underfell sans was an imaginary friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Children can be so demanding sometimes, they may even resort tricking people to get what they want.





	Cuddle Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Still the same child, and there is potential for a part 2 to this.

Stuffed animals of various species littered the bedroom, mainly the daybed, while the small table and chairs sat neatly stacked by the overflowing bookcase. The little girl’s collection of glass dolls had expanded over the years, the glass-paned hutch filled with at least twenty dolls of various sizes and ages. Childish drawings of skeletons, cats, and flowers were pinned to the small corkboard hanging on the wall beside the door.

“Cuddle with me,” the nine-year-old demanded, her arms reaching out for the golden fanged skeleton and fingers flexing rapidly. He raised a browbone, amusement clear in his posture.

“now, why should I do dat?” drawled the skeleton as he looked down at the human child. “ain’t like I wanna cuddle wit’cha.”

“If I don’t get physical affection regularly-“ her bottom lip quivered, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, and her voice wobbled- “I’ll die of loneliness. You don’t want me to die, do you Red?”

It felt like an eternity as Red looked down at the little girl straight-faced and silent. Her body language only grew more depressive as she slouched her shoulders and hugged herself tightly, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. Red sweat beaded on his skull as he looked away from the sad sight. He scratched his neck awkwardly- the scraping noise loud in the silence- and groaned quietly.

The silence, and Red, lasted only three minutes.

“well we can’t have dat, can we?” sighed the large, pudgy skeleton as he opened his arms for the little girl. She practically tackled him in her eagerness to cuddle; Red stumbled back a few steps so they wouldn’t fall and sat them down on her bed. “easy dere, doll.”

“Cuddles now, lecture later!” ‘Doll’ declared happily, gripping her skeletal friend’s coat tightly and burying her face in the fluffy, smelly hood. The tears and trembling vanished faster than water in the Sahara Desert.

“ya were faking it, weren’t ya?”

“Yep,” she said popping the ‘p’.

“ya little bi…brat.”

“You loooove meee.” The little girl turned her head and grinned at the edgy skeleton. “You knooow you doooo.”

“ya delusional, doll,” he huffed, squeezing ‘Doll’ in his arms. “but y’are somethin’ special.”

She responded maturely by narrowing her eyes, scrunching up her nose, and blowing a raspberry at Red. He only squeezed harder.

A comfortable silence fell between them this time as Red held the snuggly little girl in his arms. If one of his fellow monsters could see him now, or even his brother, they would be hard pressed to remember a time where he was more at ease than he was right now holding his ‘Doll’. He wasn’t sure how this situation came to be- him seeing the Surface and befriending the human girl in his arms- but he was grateful for it.

Quiet snoring reached his ears _(ha, he had none)_ , making the Judge chuckle to himself as he combed through ‘Doll’s’ hair softly. The child fell asleep sometime during the cuddling and clung to his red coat with a death grip, a peaceful smile on her face.

“y’are a real piece of work, doll,” he murmured as he laid down on the bed, curling around her protectively- something he would have laughed at years prior, he was a murdering monster after all- and closed his eyes. “sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what doesn't manipulate people easily?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
